I should tell you something
by CyberKia
Summary: This is the sequel of my story "Sooner or later". Sometimes we should have the courage to tell the others how much they mean for us, untill it's too late. The characters don't belong to me!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm on holiday so i've got a little time... I'd like to share this project with you. This story is the sequel of "Sooner or later". I hope you'll like it! **_

* * *

**I should tell you something ... **

**Chapter 1 **

The lift's doors closed behind them and now they were alone, in silence. Staying in a space so close together with him, took her breath away ... although she didn't need to breathe to survive.

He looked at her quizzically, but patient. He didn't want to put pressure on her. She had to feel free to express herself. She, however, couldn't bear her leader's look. They stood in silent for a few seconds.

Arcee could feel her spark beat hard in the chest. The noise echoed even in her audio receptors.

_"I should tell you something ..." the_ femme had said just a few seconds before to the big red and blue mech. And now she couldn't find the courage to express in words what she had in the depths of her soul.

"Arcee" Optimus was the one who broke the awkward silence "Would you like to tell me something?" he said as he walked a couple of steps while continuing to stare at her intently. The deep and gentle voice of the Autobots leader increased her anxiety.

"Nothing important, Optimus, really ..." the femme finally said with a whisper. Her spark told her to let go and confess everything. Her mind, her rational part, kept saying to not do so. Then her rational part prevailed. She looked down with tears in optics and stared at the floor until she heard the lift's doors open. She muttered some excuse almost completely incomprehensible and disappeared in the depths of the base to reach the safety of her room.

"Hmm ..." Optimus sighed as he walked out of the elevator and headed towards the main hangar. He was tired and he knew that his recharge system screeched to bring him to berth. But he still had work to do. However, he had a moment of hesitation. He turned and stood staring at the spot where Arcee had just disappeared.

"are you all right, Optimus?" Ratchet's voice rang out like an alarm clock in the Prime's audio receptors.

"Yes, my friend ... I'm just a little thoughtful!" the big red and blue mech calmly replied.

"It 's very late and, from what I can see, you are very tired. I recommend, or rather, I ORDER you, such as your doctor, to go to recharge! Good night!" added the doctor suppressing a yawn. Soon after, he disappeared into the corridor leading to the Autobots' quarters.

"Good night to you, Ratchet!" Optimus replied, as he walked with a slow pace toward his room.

He passed in front of Arcee's quarters and paused for a moment, struck by a strange noise, like something falling.

"Scrap!" the annoyed voice of the Autobot SIC was clearly audible in spite of the heavy metal door that separated the hall from the inside of the room.

* * *

_Knock-Knock_

The sound indicated that there was someone at the door. But Arcee wasn't in the mood for a late-night conversation. She was angry with herself for being so cowardly and frustrated by her constant concerns. And the last thing she needed and wanted at that moment was to have a chat with someone.

_Knock-Knock_

Again. The femme snorted and walked towards the entrance of her quarters.

"What the hell now?" she said, annoyed, as she opened the door to the unwanted visitor.

She found herself in front of a mech that had a sheepish grin on his face.

"O-Optimus?" asked the femme confused. Prime just made a nod of greeting with his big hand.

"I heard a noise and ... I heard you swear ... I didn't want to bother you. Sorry, maybe I'd better go" said Prime while he was already turning to leave.

"Uh ... no wait! It's okay Optimus, you didn't have bothered me. It 's just that ..." said then the femme.

The big red and blue mech turned back and stared quizzically at the little femme in front of him, waiting for her to continue.

"I... I dropped this and I think it's broken!" she concluded with embarrassment showing the object. It was kind of brush to polish the armor.

"Let me see" and he took the brush directly from Arcee's hand. The brief contact was electrical for femme, who blushed immediately.

"That's it!" Optimus said, restoring the object to Arcee "It was just disconnected, it is not broken" another moment of silence, full of embarrassment "Well then ... Good night!" Prime said, once again ready to leave the room.

"Optimus ... wait ... I should tell you something ..." Arcee stopped him by putting her little hand on his big arm.

And once again Prime turned to the femme.

"I. .. I. .. I want to thank you!" Arcee said finally.

Optimus smiled "You're welcome. Good night!" he concluded by moving a couple of steps towards his room.

"Yes ... Good night!" whispered the femme while closing the door in front of her.

* * *

The Autobot leader smiled and stepped up to cover the space that was missing to reach his quarters. He pressed the security code and the big metal door opened in front of him. He gave a last glance over his shoulder towards the femme's room.

"Oh Primus!" once again Arcee's cranky voice was audible throughout the corridor.

Optimus shook his head, amused and smiling, and took one last step to go into his room, letting the heavy door close behind him.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Arcee couldn't hold back a cry "Oh Primus!".

She put her hands over the mouth immediately when she realized the high volume of voice. In that one word were all her frustration and all her desperation.

"Idiot!" she said as she hit the back of the helmet against the wall "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" she kept repeating as she slid the back down the cold metal. She remained on the ground for a few minutes, motionless, with her head between her legs, while some bitter tears furrowed the face. Then her automatic recharge took over, and the femme slept on the cold floor in a fetal position. It was not the position to not let her rest, but the turmoil that shook her spark. The feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy the beginning. I'll be able to update a chapter for a day (I hope!) ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I've completely rewritten the second chapter because it was too obvious ... I hope to have improved it ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

That day had started really bad for Arcee. It was raining when she left the base that morning and she had slipped due to large puddle of water. She didn't hurt herself, but her right side was all scratched. Then she had to wait under the relentless water that Jack came out from school. And finally she had received a contravention for speeding. She couldn't think of a way that the day could get worse. But...

* * *

The Outpost Omega One's alarms began to sound in the main hangar.

"Optimus ... come here, now!" Ratchet's voice seemed strangely jovial.

"What is my friend?" Prime asked, placing himself just behind the doctor.

The white and red mech pointed with his finger to a blinking red dot on the screen "See that? It is an Autobot spaceship's radio beacon that is passing through the Earth's atmosphere ... the landing coördinate are those provided by the message that you launched long ago " and then the doctor turned to watch the reaction of his leader "Seems that someone else has answered your call, my friend!".

* * *

Arcee was accompanying his charge to K.O. Burger when her communication channel warned that there was an incoming transmission.

"Ratchet!" sighed the femme "Tell me doctor, what happens?".

_**Arcee you have to go right back to the base, there are some important news **_The voice of Rachet had something excited in the tone.

_Curious..._

"Roger, I'll take Jack to work and I'll be right back to you all!" Arcee said as she pulled into the parking lot of the fast food.

_**Negative. Head to the back. I'll open a ground bridge in order to speed up your return to base. There are femmes who cannot wait to meet you!**_ and the communication stopped abruptly. Typical of Ratchet! Femmes? Now the Autobot SIC's curiosity had been tickled.

"Ok ... there are some news, partner!" Arcee inquired Jack when the boy got out of the saddle and took off his helmet "It seems there are new arrivals to the base!" but the face of the femme wasn't happy. She seemed worried or annoyed, Jack wasn't able to determine this with certainty.

"It should be good news ...so, why that face? Arcee, is something wrong?" dared to ask the young man.

"Hmm ... at the base had arrived other femmes" she tried to sound enthusiastic, but the facial expressions of the teenager let know her she had failed miserably.

"And this is a problem for you ... I mean ..."

Arcee granted a forced smile at the young human "No Jack ... it's just ...".

"What's wrong? You can tell me, you know it ".

Arcee allowed herself a little laugh "No Jack, really ... it just seems strange to me to be around other femmes after such a long time that I'm alone ... that's all" she concluded finally.

"I see !" said the boy, who then gave a quick glance at his watch "Ohu! I have to go! See you tomorrow, partner!" and he ran away in a hurry.

"Till tomorrow partner!" the blue and purple femme answered with a whisper. Just a moment later the familiar sound of the ground bridge struck her audio receptors.

She sighed again and walked slowly, very slowly, past the impetuous green vortex.

* * *

**Outpost Omega One ... **

Just Arcee set foot into the main hangar of the base, she noticed immediately it seemed crowded. The last time the Outpost Omega One had seemed to be so noisy it was when Miko had organized the Halloween party last October ... which, quoting Optimus Prime's exact words "It will not be repeated ever again!" .

But there were two things that struck Arcee's attention, including a surprisingly unpleasant one. No one had noticed her arrival. All four mechs were busy entertaining conversations with the new five femmes.

The Autobot SIC took the opportunity to observe all the newcomers on Earth, trying to remember some of their names. The Autobot femmes were not very numerous and so there was a good chance to know at least one. She spent her gaze on each of them.

Ratchet was engaged in conversation with a green and yellow femme, just a little shorter than him, her body slender and thin. On her back, she had a kind of backpack, just like that of the doctor. She had to be chief medical officer of the team.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee was busy with three femmes. The one on the left was black and blue, with a massive body and one big cannon on each arms. Surely her function had to do with weapons. To the right was a dark purple femme; she was small, she had an agile body, definitely a scout. In the middle there was a light green and gold femme. Arcee couldn't immediately determine the functions, but in the way she was posed, she should be a command officer.

Finally, Arcee's gaze moved on the last femme. She had her back to the Autobot SIC and so the blue and purple femme couldn't see the face. The red and chrome color scheme of the frame, however, seemed familiar to Arcee. From her posture and the fact that she was talking with Optimus, the Autobot motorbike could guess that the femme had to be the leader of her team.

As soon as she turned, Arcee immediately recognized her "Astrea ..." she whispered to herself. She approached to the femme and Optimus. Neither of them felt her presence. She could see how Prime's optics never look away from the red femme. Arcee could swear she saw him even smile. She rolled her eyes and ...

_Cough - Cough_

The two commanders turned immediately toward her.

"Oh ... yes ... Astrea ... this is Arcee, my SIC" said Optimus.

"We already know each other" smiled the red femme "It 's good to see you again, soldier!" she added, holding out her hand toward Arcee.

With reluctance, the blue and purple motorbike returned the gesture and smiled "It 'a pleasure for me, Ma'am".

Optimus stared at Arcee for a moment, intrigued by the strange attitude. But he immediately dismisses these thoughts.

There was a short presentation: the femme who spoke with Ratchet was Galena, the medic's team, while the femmes who were talking with Bulk and Bee were, in order, Libra, weapons specialist, Sigma, scout, and Medusa, SIC of Lunaris 1 Team.

The pleasantries lasted for a while. During the whole time, Arcee couldn't help but notice the closeness that Astrea kept with Optimus. But the thing hard to believe was taht, despite his usual detachment, Prime didn't seem to regret the contact with the red commander.

Arcee leaned against the back wall of the hangar without ever taking her optics off form Prime and Astrea. The random way in which she rested her hand on his arm. The sweet smiles that she had only for him. The wink followed by accomplice laughter. Her hand that was resting on Prime's abs, just for a moment longer ...

"Enough!" she whispered as with big step drew near to Optimus and Astrea.

All present turned their gaze to Arcee, but the femme was too blinded by anger and jealousy to note the curious looks of her fellow soldiers.

But she never reached her destination. A hand on her shoulder prevented her from advancing further.

"For Primus' sake ... what are you doing?" Ratchet asked through gritted teeth as he tried to smile, "Excuse me ..." he added, nodding politely to Galena who was on his right hand and pulling Arcee on the sidelines. The femme seemed particularly annoyed by the gesture and badly broke free from the doctor's strong grip.

"Would you do me the courtesy to explain what the hell's wrong with you? It's a bit time I'm watching you and you're ... strange!" said the red and white mech, sure of not being heard by anyone.

"Nothing important!" Arcee replied annoyed, as her gaze shifted back to Optimus and Astrea, who had resumed their "friendly" conversation. Again she had her hand over Prime's.

"Argh ..." let out the femme.

Ratchet then turned his gaze in the same direction that Arcee was looking at. And only in that moment, he realized.

"Ohooo ... I see ... you're afraid that someone else takes your place beside Optimus!" chuckled the old doctor.

"What?" asked the femme threatening shaking her fist in front of him.

The por mech put his hands in front of him defensively "Nothing .. nothing" Ratchet knew it was best not to argue with Arcee at certain times ... and now it was one of those!

"Well ... and now if you'll excuse me ..." said the blue and purple before leave to clear her processors.

Ratchet smiled again looking towards Arcee "Oh ... Love!" sighed before resuming the pleasant conversation with his colleague and friend.

* * *

Arcee wasn't able to reach the exit because she was stopped again by a light grip on the right shoulder.

"Arcee ... are you okay?" when the femme looked around, her optics met Optimus' concerned ones. And in an instant all her anger faded.

"Yeah, everything's fine ..." but the answer didn't seem to convince the Autobot leader who continued to nail her with his concerned optics.

"Ok ... I should tell you something, Optimus ... I. ..".

"Optimus ... here you are" the shrill voice Astrea interrupted Arcee. Again, she was filled with rage.

"We were talking!" said annoyed the blue and purple femme, as she put the hands on the hips and advancing a few steps toward the red femme commander defiantly.

Astrea stared at her, smiled at her, ignored her and pressed her frame against Optimus once again.

Prime smiled at the red femme, before turning his gaze back to Arcee. The femme looked ... strange ... but he was unable to determine why ...

"Ahhh ... never mind ..." Arcee walked away in haste without giving any explanation. She transformed and ran out of the base.

Optimus stared at the exit of the base for a moment. Then he felt a slight pressure on his face. Astrea was resting a hand on his cheek and gently forced him to look at her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine ..." said the red femme smiling mischievously.

Optimus still had a moment of hesitation, but then he smiled and let himself be guided towards the center of the hangar. His thoughts, however, were on Arcee and her strange behavior. He made a mental note to address the issue with his SIC as soon as she returned to base.

* * *

_**In the previous version I described the landing of the femmes with their spaceship. But I had already used such a device in another story, so I thought it best to come up with something different and new! I hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I want to thanks for the views... I'm very surprised! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was already night when Arcee returned to base. The main hangar of the Omega One outpost was deserted and quiet, the only lights were those of the primary monitor that never came off. The femme dropped on one of the cubes scattered around the large room and leaned back against the cold wall. She was exhausted. Not just physically. Her emotion was put to the test and it seemed that her feelings were on a roller coaster.

She closed her optics and breathed deeply, trying to relax.

"Arcee!" the blue and purple femme opened her optics and her impenetrable gaze rested on the big mech, who was standing in front of her.

Prime took another cube and put it in front of his SIC. Then he sat down and put his hands on the knees.

"What's going on Arcee?" he asked in a monotone.

"I don't understand ..." was the reply of the femme.

Optimus let out a deep sigh, he leaned forward, put his elbows on the knees and took the helmet in his hands. After a moment, he looked back at Arcee.

"You were ... you seemed ... different ..." Optimus tried to choose his words carefully so as not to put Arcee under "annoyed".

"I do not know what to say, Optimus "Arcee said with a tone that made it clear that the conversation was coming to an end "It has been a long day ... and I'm tired, if you'll excuse me ... " said while the femme rose from cube.

"I have new orders for you!" thundered the big red and blue mech, rising in his turn from the cube.

Arcee stopped her march and looked back to Prime, waiting.

"I want you'll spend more time with Astrea and her team".

_Perfect!_ the said said to herself with irony "Of course, as you wish ... Is it over?".

"Yes, it is!"

"Well ... So, good night, Sir!" Arcee said as she walked towards her room.

Optimus granted again a deep breath before answering "Good night ..." and then he was left all alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_Knock-Knock _

Arcee lazily opened her right optic.

_Knock-Knock _

It took all her strength to lift her frame from the berth.

_Knock-Knock _

She dragged herself up at the entrance to the room and opened the door. She was still rubbing the optics, when she heard that hateful voice.

"So there you are!" Astrea gave her a broad smile, which Arcee returned without conviction.

"What do you want?" the tone of the Autobot SIC was not friendly, but that did not stop the commander to break into the quarters.

"Please, be my guest!" Arcee said sarcastically, as she closed the door and reached the red femme.

"I want to have a chat with you!" Astrea said while wandering for Arcee's room, touching here and there the objects of the blue and purple femme "You know ... Optimus says it could be a good idea".

"If he says so ..." muttered sarcastically Arcee.

"Well, anyway... I and my team decided to have an "only femmes" evening ... what do you say about it?".

Arcee shrugged, but she didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes ... tonight, on the roof. We'll wait for you, my dear!" Astrea concluded before leaving the room.

_Scrap! _It was Arcee's last thought before going into the washroom to start a new day.

* * *

**That night on the roof ...**

Arcee still couldn't understand how she could be persuaded to join this "only femmes"evening . Reluctantly she pushed the button to call the elevator, walked in and reached the top of the base.

The night was clear and in the sky shone a bright full moon. Near the eastern end of the base, had camped Astrea and her team.

"Arcee, come on! We were talking some female stuff" said the red commander, while the other femmes started laughing.

The SIC Autobots went reluctantly near the group and sat down next to Galena, the only one that was worth of really knowing. The doctor smiled sweetly and made room for the newcomer. As soon as she sat, Arcee noticed the empty energon cubes scattered here and there. Her olfactory receptors indicated that the smell of high grade permeated the surrounding air.

"And we were saying...?" continued Astrea.

"YOU" said Sigma pointing her little finger towards her commander "Were saying how cute Prime is and as you like to have a more intimate meeting with him" grinned the young scout, blushing.

Arcee couldn't believe to her audio receptors. Those femmes were warriors, they were Autobots ... how could they talk about such trifles?

"Sometimes you have to take a break!" Galena seemed to have read the mind of the younger femme.

"What?" Arcee asked, confused.

"I said that sometimes everybody needs to takes a break ... talking about these things, so frivolous, helps us to keep going".

The blue and purple femme returned the genuine smile of the doctor and nodded.

"And you Arcee? What do you think about our beloved Prime? How is he?" Medusa asked after she finished her glass of high grade.

"In what way?" Arcee asked, more confused than before. Her response led to the uproarious laughter.

"How is he in the berth of course!" Libra intervened, generating more and more laughter among the team. Astrea didn't smile nor laugh. She stared at the Autobot SIC motionless. And she saw Arcee blush. Only then, she smile.

"I bet that is how to interface with Primus in person ... after all he is a Prime! He should be the best in everything!" added Medusa, sipping another cube of high grade.

"Shhh ... let Arcee talk!" interjected Astrea "I'm sure our dear friend didn't let miss the opportunity ... or not?".

But the Autobot SIC jumped up and marched to the elevator without saying anything.

"Oh, I see ..." continued the red commander, as she followed the blue and purple femme until they reached both the entering of the base "Come on Arcee ... we were just kidding!".

The last thing Arcee heard before the elevator doors shut was the satisfied laughter of Astrea.

* * *

**The following day ... **

The evening was very bad. And the night was gone even worse. Arcee's recharge was non-existent. She had fallen asleep at dawn just because she was exhausted. But she had only recharges a few hours. She entered into the main hangar and ran into Bulkhead.

"Hey Arcee ... are you okay?" asked, worried, the big green mech.

"Yes, I'm fine! Why?" replied the femme, annoyed.

"You look awful!" he said without hesitation.

Arcee smiled "Bulkeahd, you know t is not a polite thing to say to a girl, don't you?" she added sarcastically.

"Oh ... I ... I'm sorry! I did not mean that!" tried to justify the former wrecker.

Arcee's laughter grew louder "Don't worry Bulk. I know what you mean!" but the conversation with her comrade was soon interrupted by the good doctor.

"Arcee! Optimus asked of you!" he said without taking off his optics from the screen.

"I couldn't hope for a better thing ..." muttered the femme, raising the curiosity of the white and red mech.

"What did you say?" The doctor then asked, staring curiously at the blue e purple femme. "Nothing ... Where is he?".

"In his quarters ... I think ..." replied Ratchet, resuming his job.

Arcee walked towards Optimus' room. She came down the hall.

_Knock-Knock _

"Come!" the Prime's deep voice made her forget for a moment about all the concerns. She entered the room and found her leader and friend sitting at his desk. He was focused on a datapad, but as soon as he noticed the presence of his SIC the big red and blue mech stopped reading and gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Did you want to see me, Sir?" Arcee asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes Arcee ... I wanted to know how it was going with Astrea and other femmes".

"Well ...you see...".

"Optimus ... I cannot find my ...".

The last thing the Autobot SIC could expect to see was that, from the Prime's private washroom, emerged a very wet and half-naked Astrea. The commander's top armor was missing, and she was only covered by a small towel.

"Oh ... Hello Arcee!" Astrea said, addressing a genuine smile to the blue and purple femme.

Arcee's eyes were wide open. She continued to move her gaze from Astrea to Optimus. She did it a couple of times, and then her eyes focused on the big red and blue mech and nailed him on the spot.

Optimus couldn't hide his embarrassment "The sonic shower in the femmes' quarters was broken and so ...".

Arcee stopped him raising her hand "You owe me no explanation ... when you" then shifted her gaze to Astrea "When YOU TWO have done, you'll find me the main hangar, working!" and she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Optimus .. I ..." said in a low voice the red commander.

"No matter, Astrea ... it's not your fault" said with a forced smile the Prime.

As soon as the door to the washroom closed, Optimus dropped into the chair. He ran a hand over his face "Scrap ..." he muttered before taking a deep breath.

* * *

_**Please review! ;) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Another chapter... one for a day, as I've said! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

All the Autobots in the main hangar noticed Arcee's coming. And everyone could notice she was very angry. Bulkhead looked at Bumblebee, but the young scouts just shrugged and shook the head. Even the doctor was puzzled.

"Where are the other femmes?" Arcee asked, annoyed.

"Galena and Medusa are in my quarters ..." Ratchet replied without taking his eyes from monitor "And Sigma and Libra are in Bulkhead's".

Arcee couldn't believe what she had just heard. Dismayed, she let out a sarcastic comment "I didn't think I was living with a group of horny mechs"-

But the words of the femme, though almost whispered, didn't escape the good audio receptors of the old white and red mech.

"Sorry but... what were you saying about us?" he said, turning toward Arcee and crossing the arms over his chest. On the face he had an expression of anger and disbelief.

"I said that you're a bunch of horny mechs!" he repeated in a tone of voice so that even Bulk and Bee could hear.

"But .. What the hell...?" intervened then the green giant.

"Don't you dare! You, Ratchet and Optimus you're ... you're ... perverts ... argh!'m Going to pick up Jack!" then she transformed and stormed out of the hangar, leaving behind two mechs very confused and one very angry.

[But what have you three done?] Asked the young scouts.

"I have no idea ... Bee" Bulkhead replied with a shrug "The shower in the femmes's quarters were broken and they have taken advantage of ours."

[And what is the meaning of the expression that Arcee used "horny mechs"?] asked the young yellow and black mech.

The good doctor and the former Wrecker exchanged an embarrassed look.

"You are the doctor. Explain the kid" said the green giant.

"Well... you see Bee..." started Ratchet, but at that moment appeared Optimus.

Bulkhead passed a hand on his forehead and let out a little sigh.

"Where is Arcee?" asked the leader of the Autobots.

[She went to pick up Jack!] Bumblebee answered promptly.

"Yeah, but not before having insulted us!" Bulkhead added. Optimus stared at the big green mech and then at the doctor quizzically.

Ratchet rolled his eyes and said "She called us, in the order, horny and perverts".

"Who?" they could see from a mile away the surprise on the Prime's face.

"You, Me and Bulkhead!" concluded the white and red mech, waving his arms upward.

"Hmm ... I understand!" Optimus scratched his cheek with the fingertips and paused "I think it's my fault" he whispered, giving off a slight sigh.

"In which sense Bot Boss?" asked Bulkhead.

Now Prime was visibly embarrassed "Well ...".

[Are you a horny mech Optimus?] Bee asked innocently.

"No, no ... Bumblebee" Optimus facepalmed and at that moment the brave Autobots supreme commander wanted to disappear into a hole, but he took courage and continued "Astrea was using my washroom. Arcee came in my room while Astrea was coming out of the shower without some parts of her armor ... I think Arcee has misunderstood the situation".

A few seconds later Bulkhead laughed "Eh eh eh Come on Optimus! Are you not going to tell you that...well ... you and Astrea ... eh eh eh" but the laughter of the large green mech died when he saw that Optimus and the doctor had remained serious "Hey Boss are you saying...?".

Prime raised his hand "No, Bulkhead. Between me and Astrea there is no relationship that is not professional, I can assure you! However ..."

"... the situation put Arcee to believe the opposite!" Ratchet finished the sentence for his trusted friend and leader.

Optimus nodded.

[Ok... but why is she so angry?] Asked with innocence mech yellow and black.

"I don't know Bumblebee ... but I plan to find out!" Optimus replied with determination.

* * *

**Jasper - In the city **

"Grrr" Arcee was disgusted, disbelieving, angry, hurt, but most of all .. she didn't want to say that word. Jealousy. How could she be jealous if she and Prime had nothing more than a professional relationship?

The blue and purple motorbike pushing on the accelerator, ignoring the speed limits and traffic signs. It's certainly not the first time that she lost control of the emotions in front of her leader and in front of her fellow soldiers. But this time was different.

The jealousy was a feeling alien to the Autobot femme. And she wasn't prepared to handle a feeling of such intensity. She was also frightened by the fact that the intensity was comparable only to the feeling he had for that idiot of Optimus Prime.

Or maybe she was the idiot. _I should have told him about my feeelings._ Perfect! Now she just lacked a sense of guilt.

Arcee was so taken by her thoughts that she did not notice that she had almost reached her destination:Jack Darby's home. The young man, punctual as usual, was close to the driveway, ready to be accompanied to the school by his guardian. But this morning she was not alone. When Arcee came near the house, she found the raven teenager busy with Sierra. The two of them were unaware of the Autobot femme's presence.

"It cannot be ..." she growled before accelerating again and drifting to return to base.

Struck by loud noise, Jack pulled his lips from Sierra's. He saw Arcee moving away at great speed and whispered to the girl who was clinging to him "I think we're going to walk to school this morning".

* * *

**At the Outpost Omega One - Main hangar**

Optimus was waiting for the return of his SIC to have some clarification on her strange behavior. Bulk and Bee had accompanied the femmes for a short training on the street and the Autobot leader was left alone with his old friend Ratchet.

"She's jealous" the voice of Ratchet was barely audible, but in the silence of the huge room seemed as loud as thunder.

"Hmm?".

"I said: she was jealous!" repeated the doctor louder.

"Who? I don't understand" .

The white and red mech rolled his eyes in exasperation "Sure to be a Prime, you're not very smart".

Optimus gave his old friend a look of those.

"And is it possible that you have not noticed anything in all these years?".

"And what was I supposed to notice?" asked the Autobot leader while, confused and annyed, trned towards the doctor and put his hands in the hips.

"Oh for Primus' sake, Prime! Arcee! She cares for you, more than care... she has feeling for you... but, really, have not you ever noticed it?" repeated again Ratchet in disbelief.

The massive Autobot shook his head slowly, while a memory resurfaced in his processors. That day in the Arctic. He remembered the pleasant sensation of Arcee's little hand in his, the strange and unfamiliar warm in his spark in those moments. He had always known of his feelings for the SIC Autobot. Affection, esteem and confidence. But he had never realized their strength, he had never really realized that perhaps they went beyond simple friendship. Until now. Prime put a hand on his chest, right above his spark and began to massage gently the area in small circles.

"Hey ... are you okay, Optimus? "asked worried Ratchet, shaking Prime's shoulder and waking his friend from his temporary absence.

"Yes, yes ... Everything is fine, old friend!" replied with a hint of a smile the big mech.

Precisely in that moment, the group of mechs and femmes returned to base. Brake and transformation's noises interrupted the two Autobots from their conversation.

"Optimus ... can I talk to you in private?" asked Astrea nearing to the Prime.

"Sure ..." said the leader and motioned to the femme to follow him on the sidelines.

"It's a delicate matter, I'd rather talk about it alone, maybe in your quarters" said Astrea.

"Ok ... as you wish" replied Optimus after a moment of hesitation. The femme nodded and followed him towards the bottom of the base.

* * *

Once the door of his quarters closed, Prime sat down at his desk. Astrea stood in front of him with both hands resting on the smooth metal of the table.

"Tell me, Astrea!" said in a calm voice the Autobot leader.

"I'd like to have your permission to continue with our mission" when the big red and blue mech raised an eyebrow, the femme continued "Searching other femmes in deep space then returning to Cybertron ... this was the last order of Elita One before her spark extinguished".

Optimus nodded in approval "Sure Astrea ... when are you going to leave?".

The red femme meanwhile had moved behind the desk and sat right next to Prime. Optimus had to turn slightly with the chair to not lose optics contact with the commander.

"As soon as possible. I know you are few and maybe you would need a our help, but ...".

"Add no more, I understand!" Prime said with a smile.

"Perfect ... but there is one more thing I would tell you" added Astrea, while getting closer and closer to Optimus.

* * *

**Main hangar **

When Arcee returned to base, she found all, mechs and femmes, in the main hangar. she glanced around and saw Optimus and Astrea were not present. From her vocal box came a guttural sound of anger.

"Hey Arcee!" Galena jovial voice made her a brief return to the good mood "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure ... tell me!" .

"Could I use your washroom? The sonic shower of our room is broken since this morning and I wouldn't take advantage of the hospitality of the doctor so ..."

"Broken?" asked the astonished blue and purple femme.

"Yeah .. Is something wrong?" Galena asked worried noticing the sudden change of mood of the femme front of her.

"I'm an idiot ... I'm sorry ..." Arcee said as she walked away "And use my washroom as well, no problem!" and she disappeared into the long corridor leading to Prime's quarters.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it... _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I've just finished a lesson about social networks, blogs, websites... I'm OUT!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Arcee quickly walked the stretch of road that separated the main hangar from the Autobot leader's quarters. She knew she had to apologize to Optimus. And, as far as cost her to admit it, she even had to apologize to Astrea.

But it wasn't only this that bothered her: this time she was really determined to do "the talk" with Prime, she was really determined to show what she had in processors and in the spark ... after so long, she felt really ready to give herself entirely to someone.

She arrived at the front door with a big smile on the face. She raised a hand to knock. It was only then she noticed the door wasn't closed. She put her hand on the cold and heavy metal and slowly made it open.

Arcee wasn't prepared for what she was about to see.

Optimus was seated at his desk, in his chair. Astrea was sitting on his lap. Her legs were well anchored to his hips, heer right hand holding the face of Prime in place, while she was kissing him passionately. Her body was looking for any possible contact with his. Her left hand slid down. Then Astrea looked up and saw Arcee

"Oops ... we are not alone... not anymore" she said in a low voice.

Optimus turned his head and saw the dismay on his SIC's face. He jumped up and Astrea nearly ended on the ground.

"Sorry ..." said in a faint voice the blue and purple femme before rushed out the door at the speed of light, hurt and humiliated.

"Arcee ..." Prime tried to get her attention, but to no avail. He tried to follow her, but Astrea held him back.

"She'll be fine... where were we?" said the red commander, as she tried again to kiss Optimus.

"Enough Astrea" said firmly the big red and blue mech while freed himself from the femme's grip and came running from his quarters to follow Arcee.

* * *

Arcee crossed running the main hangar under the confused looks of her fellow soldiers. She walked toward the exit to be alone. She felt terrible. She was angry with Astrea, with Optimus, but most of all with herself.

_I should tell you something_ those few words resounded and echoed in the femme's processors. If only she had been more courageous. If only she had not been afraid. If only ...

"Enough!" she shouted to the immensity of the Nevada desert. She hadn't gone very far. Arcee was "run" on the roof of the base.

"Arcee!" Optimus' deep baritone stroked her audio receptors.

"I don't want to talk to you!" replied the femme showing her backs to her leader.

Optimus sighed and took a few steps toward her.

"I thought you had something to tell me" said the mech stopping and putting his big hands on the hips.

"Me? Should I have told you something? Ha ha ha!" Arcee's sarcastic laughter rang out in the silence of the night.

"What you've seen before between me and Astrea ...".

"Listen Prime. It's none of my business what you do in the privacy of your room. You can frag all the femmes you want ... good for you. As for me, I ..." Her words were interrupted abruptly.

The femme felt like choking. It took her a few seconds to realize what was going on. And when she realized that Optimus was kissing her, Arcee became even more angry. She pushed away the big mech with all the anger in her body and hit him with all the strength of frustration. The optics of the femme were shiny and two big tears streaming down her face taut with anger.

Prime was taken aback by Arcee's reaction. For a moment he stood with a hand on his sore cheek staring at the Autobot SIC.

Then Arcee broke. Her shoulders slumped and her fierce and angry optics gave way to despair.

"Don't play with me ..." she whispered without looking up "Why are you doing this?".

"Arcee ... I do not understand ..." Optimus was visibly worried and confused.

But now the femme's anger was return. Arcee struck him several times with closed fists on his chest. No shots were strong enough to wound the Autobot leader in the physical, but only in the spark.

"You idiot!" at the end the blue and purple femme let go the weight of her frame on Optimus' chest. Prime took her gently in his arms and sat down with her on the ground. With his thick finger lifted her chin and kissed her again. But this time Arcee's reaction was quite different and the femme deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes, the two parted. They were still sitting on the ground, Optimus held Arcee in his lap as the most precious of jewels. Their foreheads touched, two smiles appeared on their faces.

"Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"I should tell you something ..."

"Tell me"

"I love you!"

"I love you too, my sweetspark".

* * *

**In the main hangar...**

Team Prime's member were gathered together in front of the big screen. They were watching carefully and with curiosity what was taking place between Optimus and Arcee.

"I said it was a good idea to put cameras on the roof!" Bulkhead said as he chewed one of the candy rust that had in the container. Bee nodded vigorously several times, while Ratchet merely roterare the optics upwards.

"Does anybody want a candy rust?".

* * *

**A few days later ... **

All Team and Team of Lunaris 1 were grouped at the foot of the big spaceship. The five femmes were ready to resume their journey to the stars in search of other survivors.

Astrea approached Arcee. Next to her was Optimus.

"Arcee ... I'm sorry ... for everything!" said the red femme stretching out a hand toward the Autobot SIC "No hard feelings, my friend" she added with sincerity.

Arcee looked at the outstretched hand and then stared to Astrea: she was smiling. A small smile appeared too on the lips of the blue and purple femme, while vigorously shaking hands with the commander.

"No hard feelings!" repeated Arcee, while out of the corner of the optics she saw Prime was nodding and smiling in turn.

Then Astrea's attention landed on the Autobot leader "It 's been an honor ... sir!" said as she shook hands with the big red and blue mech.

"The honor was mine, commander!" he nodded as he returned the handshake "Have a safe trip and good luck with your mission. I'm sure Elita One would have been proud of you".

With a last nod, Astrea greeted Optimus and Arcee and regrouped with her team under the ship's ladder. One by one the femmes began to rise. Just before she made the last step, Medusa turned to Arcee and asked, "So ... how has it been?".

The Autobot SIC smiled embarrassed, stared at Optimus from head to toe for a brief moment and answered "Great" .

"I thought so!" and the femme disappeared behind the big metal door of the spaceship.

"What were you referring to?" Optimus asked curiously.

The blue and purple femme passed her gaze back on Prime's frame "Nothing ... femme's stuff!" and she walked away swaying her hips, followed by an even more confused Optimus.

Team Prime remained in place until the Lunaris 1 became a speck in the sky and then disappeared in the immense blue.

* * *

**A few months later ... **

"Autobots fall back!" the Prime's booming voice could be heard despite the battlefield was a hell of gunfire and explosions.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were the first to cross the green vortex. Optimus ran toward Arcee who had slumped to the ground, took her in his arms and he also ran through the ground bridge towards the safety of the Outpost Omega One.

* * *

The four reached the base unharmed.

"What happened? Are any of you hurt?" Ratchet asked worriedly, while with his scanner quickly analyzed his fellow soldiers.

Optimus, which still had the mask on the face and Arcee in the arms, shook his helm "I don't think so, but Arcee has slumped to the ground".

The doctor's eyes widened "Hurry! Lay her on the berth!"

"I'm fine, Ratchet, this is not ..."

"Yep-yep-yep, I am the doctor, you are the patient, therefore: silence!" then turned to Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee "And as for you others: out of here."

No one would ever dream of questioning the doctor, and then, in silence, the three mechs turned away from the med bay and went waiting in their rooms.

* * *

Optimus had remained in his quarters waiting for news about Arcee. He sat on the berth and nervously tapping his fingers on the knees. It had been almost an hour in human terms. He decided not to wait any longer. But just as he was about to raise ...

_Knock-Knock_

"I'm Arcee ... can I come in?" the femme's delicate voice was barely audible through the heavy metals.

"Sure! Come in" Prime replied as he stood up and went to open the door "Is everything okay?" asked worriedly as he stroked her cheek.

Arcee nodded and took the great hand of Optimus in hers. She led him up to the berth and made him sit beside her, and never let go.

Arcee smiled as she looked at Prime's face and played with his big hands.

"What?" asked the big red and blue mech, smiling in turn infected by the good humor of the femme.

"I should tell you something ...".

* * *

**_The story ends here... but I have a little surprise... should I publish it? Review and tell me_**


	6. Chapter 6: epilogue

**_And so, this is the end of the story. I wanna say to all the follwers: thank you... but, next time, don't be shy and share a review! ;P_**

**_And I must say THANK YOU to some particular people._**

_**tplover14, ****Snowflake128, Razcade7 and, as usual, haloangel21 ****for the support!**_

**_And now enjoy this very short chapter! _**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**After a few seconds ...**

"Ratchet ... will he recover?" asked worriedly the femme while passing a damp cloth on the front of the big mech on the ground.

"Yes, he'll be fine" said the doctor, smiling, "He is a tough soft-hearted!" chuckled satisfied the white and red mech "But I would recommend you, do not let him attend at the sparkling's birth...".

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_I must say one more thing: the idea of candy rust isn't mine. I remember to read a story in which they were quoted. I don't remember the title, but I remeber it is very funny... maybe, searching... ;)_**

**_... and review... _**


End file.
